


I Own You

by SnowshoeCat



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Medical, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowshoeCat/pseuds/SnowshoeCat
Summary: This is a sort of psudo sequel to a story of the same name that my wife wanted to see finished. I guess that author stopped updating. This carries on from the place it leaves off, so if you want this to feel more like a real story, I'd start over at the original. Or I suppose you could just take it as starting in media res. I changed some things to make it easier for my own personal pleasure, so without further adieu, I present I Own You.About This Au:Broly is about the same as TeamFourStar's Broly, there is no time travel, instead it is from an enslaved planetThe Original:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7003169/9/I-Own-You





	1. Trunks

Trunks was unable to fall into any deep sleep due to the pain inside of him. Every slight shift with breathing would send another stab through his body. Everything was sore, but the searing pain from his rectum eclipsed all else. He could feel through his own pain when Broly’s breathing pattern had shifted to a deep, steady one. He took his chance, carefully removing himself from Broly’s arms. He was almost so afraid of what may happen that he was very tempted to just crawl back into Broly’s massive arms. He tempered himself and finally crept out of the bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor, a new sense of desperation gripped his belly. He tread very lightly at first, getting out of that room, getting further away as quietly as he could. He crossed over the threshold. Part of him was still screaming to go back, don’t get caught running. The other part of him knew that staying was accepting that Broly really did own him. That spark of burning sayan defiance that he had felt falter suddenly relit. He crossed over the threshold. 

He stood for a few seconds, still unsure of himself, then his body seemed to take control for him, running as fast as he could manage. He threw everything he had into putting distance between himself and the monster. His pain was at the very back of his mind, adrenalin doing a wonderful job at turning the white hot stabbing into a dull throb. He had no idea where he was, but as long as he was away from Broly, he didn’t care. There were mountains around him, which should provide ample shelter. Trunks found his shelter in form of a small crevice that opened up deeper in the mountain just big enough for him to lay down. He collapsed there, finally running out of steam and he drifted into unconsciousness. 

Vegeta and Goku were vigorously training in the hyperbolic time chamber. As soon as Broly had disappeared with his son, the only thing on Vegeta’s mind was vengence. Gohan wanted to help, but it was decided by everyone else that this fight was not for him. They were almost ready to face Broly again. And this time, Vegeta was going to prove that he was the strongest. 

Trunks awoke at some point with an absolutely pounding headache and everything else in his body throbbed. The pain in his rectum was not as harsh as it had been the last time he was awake, but it was bad enough that he didn’t want to get up. He lie there and whimpered quietly. He was slightly confused to find himself in such an unfamiliar surrounding. It looked safe enough, so he settled back in and tried to piece together just how he got here. Androids? No, this wasn’t the androids. It was more green. Cell? Maybe, but that didn’t feel right either. Less green. His mind struggled and glimpses of green and gold stayed just out of reach until he shifted and sent a wave of fresh pain racing through his body. Trunks jolted upright, eyes wide with fear “Broly.” he whimpered quietly. He frantically pressed himself further into the back of his small cavern. Everything in his body was in tatters. The smell of old blood was strong, he noticed. He looked to where he had been laying. There was a thick, sticky mess of dark red blood spread out in a puddle, with some brighter red streaking to where he had moved. He took a breath in and looked between his legs. Bright red was leaking from him steadily. He must have reopened something when he had panicked earlier. He knew that he wouldn’t last long out here. What he didn’t know was how he was going to die. He couldn’t help but run through the possible ends he was facing. Would he die of dehydration? That would be very easy out here without the ability to search for water. Would it be blood loss? That also looked very likely. He could die from a massive infection. Local fauna could make quick work of him. The worst fate, though, was the one he thought about the most. What if Broly found him? A shiver ran through his body and he felt something wet land on his legs. He blinked, slightly surprised to find that he was crying. He raised a shoulder and wiped his face off. No. He couldn’t think about that. Goku would find him. 

They were finally ready. Vegeta had been going nonstop with Goku training for the past three days, and both of them were now confident that they would be able to stop Broly. Stopping him was Goku’s plan, at least. Vegeta was out for his head. They exited the chamber as stronger men and Goku began searching for Broly’s power signature.

Trunks knew as soon as Broly had woken up. He could feel the monster’s power level rocket in what no doubt was rage. Feeling it caused him to go into a full blown panic. Trunks crawled deeper into the mountain, away from the small cave he had been able to at least somewhat lie down. His body was hardly holding on. This pain was more than the adrenaline could counteract. He finally had to stop, trembling. It was pitch black where he was now, but he could smell the fresh blood trail he left behind and felt it steadily pouring out of him. He focused all the energy he had into keeping his power hidden, even though he probably wouldn’t have needed to with how weak he was currently. He could almost hear Broly’s screams of anger from his chasm deep in the mountain. He was like a rabbit before a ravenous dog, hunkered down and frozen in place. He was trembling so bad that he feared Broly would be able to hear his shaking. Or that Broly would be able to smell the blood and find him. He moved one trembling hand to his abdomen and pushed hard, hoping that the pressure would stem the blood flow. It burned so badly when he put pressure on it that he almost screamed. To stop himself from screaming he forced his other hand into his mouth and bit down as hard as he could. Blood quickly filled his mouth. The sharp copper tang was almost too much for him. Everything was blood in this tunnel. It was overwhelming. It surrounded him. He felt himself falter. His last thought before succumbing to the pitch black that surrounded him was ‘I’m going to die here.’


	2. Vegeta

Like a blazing beacon, Goku sensed Broly’s power spike from across the galaxy. He grabbed Vegeta’s hand and used his instant transmission. He flickered back into existance slightly behind Broly and looked to Vegeta. The sayan prince was burning. He transformed into his highest power level alongside Vegeta. This was no longer a game. He had Trunks somewhere, and they were going to get him out alive. With a roar Vegeta launched himself at Broly. 

Broly was taken slightly by surprise as Vegeta crashed into the side of his head. He immediately turned and growled, seeming almost feral. He had been so absorbed in his search for Trunks that he hadn’t even noticed the other sayans’ arrival. He swung hard at Vegeta, knocking the wind out of him with his sheer size and force. No matter how hard they had trained in the time chamber, Vegeta still only physically measured to about the size of Broly’s arm. It was like being hit with a battering ram. As Vegeta fell back, Goku launched foreward shooting ki blasts. They didn’t do much damage, but they allowed a window of distraction for Vegeta to regain himself and launch another attack. Broly brushed aside the ki blasts like they were nothing more than bothersome flies. Vegeta rocketed foreward again, fist first into Broly’s ribs as his attention was on Goku. A knee greeted Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta staggered, coughing up what he could only assume was blood. Goku fell back and began charging his attack, only to be slammed into full force. While Broly was charging, Vegeta took the chance to charge his own attack and launched it off at him. It hit hard enough to stun the beast. Goku used his instant transmission to get back to Vegeta’s side.  
“Go find Trunks. I can hold him off.”  
And for once Vegeta didn’t argue.

Vegeta had one hell of a time trying to track his son. He had an icy pit in his stomach as he picked up the scent of stale sayan blood. He picked up the pace. He could already tell that this was going to be bad. The trail lead him to a crack so small he almost ignored it, but there were scuff marks around the area where someone had frantically forced themself through. Vegeta would never admit it aloud, but sometimes being small had advantages. He easily slipped through and followed Trunks’ trail. The deeper Vegeta went into the mountain, the stronger the scent of blood grew. He raised a hand up and brought a ki blast up, using it as a light source in the pitch black of the fissure. He almost wished that he hadn’t. He could see the blood trail on the floor. He had seen his fair share of blood before, but this was different. He tread carefully onward, coming to an opening with even more blood. This smelled fresh. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved by that or mortified. He quickened his pace slightly, the scent growing fresher pulling him along. And then he saw a body. His mind almost shut down. That did not look like Trunks anymore. Somehow, impossibly, it was a more feminine figure, and yet emaciated and ripped to shreds. The majority of the blood coming from. He stopped. Blind rage almost taking over. He screamed and unleashed a large amount of power. Goku was there in a heartbeat, grabbing Vegeta’s hand and gently picking up Trunks, then with another breath they were gone. Vegeta did not let go of Goku’s hand.

Goku teleported them to the hospital. They took him into surgery immediately due to the severity of his injuries. Vegeta did his best to fill out the paperwork. He put down Bulma’s number and told them to call her immediately. He went to grab Goku’s hand again, but realized that he had never let go. He huffed and scowled.

“Let’s go, Kakarot. We have to end this.” He said, looking directly into Goku’s eyes.   
Goku nodded and teleported them back to where Broly’s energy signal was still blazing.

They arrived back to face Broly. The hulking sayan made a beeline for them as soon as he felt them arrive, roaring. Goku was immediately up and locking Broly in hand to hand combat. Vegeta took the hint and began charging his attack. This time, Broly was wise to their strategy so he rounded back onto Vegeta. At least he tried to. Goku had him trapped, grappling him and driving his knee into Broly’s lower spine keeping him stretched in that position. 

“Vegeta, now!” Goku said, but he didn’t have to as Vegeta was already ready. Vegeta launched the attack with all of his emotions put into. All of the pent up anger and fear made him stronger. The attack bore a hole straight through Broly. And straight through Goku. Vegeta felt his heart drop. Broly fell from the sky like a rock. Goku on the other hand was staggering and struggling to remain up. Vegeta darted to his side and helped steady him. 

“You idiot. I could have killed you.” Vegeta barked out, shuffling around his pocket for a senzu bean. He found it and forced it into Goku’s mouth.  
Goku chuckled “Yeah, you got me.”

The two stook there for a moment. It was almost nice, but it was also very awkward. Vegeta scowled and punched Goku in the shoulder. He floated to the ground trusting Goku to follow. He landed near the corpse and held his hand up, palm facing Broly. 

“Let’s burn it till there’s nothing left.”  
Goku nodded and the two stood there side by side as they ignited the body with charged ki blasts. It was only a moment before it was vaporized.


	3. The Medical Chapter

Trunks was rushed into surgery as soon as he touched down. Bleeding out got you to the top of the list relatively fast. Doctors worked quickly to stabilize him, getting several IV lines set up, One in each arm for blood and a extra line piggy-backed off of one arm for fluid. Morphine was injected directly into his vein to get some of the pain management on it’s way. The blood and fluid injections made an almost immediate change in the young sayan. He began to groan and tried to move. Then pain seemed to overwhelm him. His screams echoed down the sterile hallway as he was wheeled to an OR. He began trying to get free, though thankfully he was still too out of it to use any of his power. The doctors were able to restrain him long enough to sedate him. He fought hard against the sedative, but it was too powerful for his body in this weakened state. Thankfully he had somehow not torn out an IV line.

In the OR his clothes were discarded and doctors got to get a real look at him for the first time. He was bloodied and bruised in so many places that you could hardly make out his real skin tone. There was something almost chilling about his face seemingly being untouched. His torso was wiped down hastily and an ultrasound machine was brought in to assess any organ damage. There was severe rectal trauma and blood in the abdominal cavity, but his other organs were mostly in tact, if with some bruising.

Trunks was prepared for emergency surgery. His abdomen was scrubbed down with iodine and an incision made just above the pelvis. One they got in, the true extent of the damage was visible. The colon was torn along where the rectum and sigmoid colon met. There was blood flooding the entire area of view. They could hardly drain it fast enough. When they did get a better view into the cavity, the only good news was that Trunks was remaining stable. They began the delicate work of stitching his colon back together, and checking other organs in case more severe damage was seen. 

Slowly but surely, he was repaired. The bleeding had been stemmed with clamps at first, then sutures and the body’s natural ability to clot. His colon was at last repaired and then it was time to close. They used a technique that would hopefully leave as little scar as possible. They took him out of the OR and sent him to recovery. A doctor broke off and went to infor Bulma, who had arrived very soon after they had called her. 

The first thing that Trunks saw was bright white lights. He blinked and groaned, turning his head to the side instinctively. Bulma’s gasp and relieved sigh of ‘He’s awake’ caused him to blink and focus. He almost cried. 

“Mom? What happened?” he whimpered, feeling a lot like a kid again. Last time this had happened, he had tangled with the androids. 

“I don’t really know.” She answered, though she seemed a bit tense about it. He wrote it off as her overthinking what could have happened, which happened pretty often when he was a kid. She offered him water, which he gratefully took. He hadn’t realized that he was thirsty. His stomach lurched after he drank. He forced himself to hold it down and then looked at Bulma, confused and distressed.

“That’s the morphine, honey.” she said, seeming to know why he was distressed. “You should get used to it after a while.”

In this case ‘getting used to it’ meant a nurse coming by and slipping an antiemetic into his IV bag. He was soon feeling well enough to start feeling hungry again. To his distress they had him on liquids for the first couple days, and then liquid with some small low fiber meals for the next week, to allow his sutured bowel time to heal without stress. The shakes were good, but they never felt filling.

Goku and Vegeta returned to earth and had a bath first thing. Vegeta wanted to go to the hospital looking presentable and forced Goku to go along with him. He was determined to actually be something of a father. After almost losing Trunks, and seeing his son’s blood coating the bottom of the cave, something changed. They made it to the hospital and saw him. Vegeta stayed for what he assumed was an appropriate amount of time. Vegeta and Trunks talked a bit, Vegeta told him about Broly’s fate, and then they left. They didn’t go too far. Vegeta had bolted immediately to the roof. He buried his temple in his hands. It was surprisingly difficult to see him like that. Maybe that was parenthood. Maybe that was love. 

Over the next few weeks Bulma would be in and out. As much as she tried to stay by his side, she had a company to run and a baby to care for. Trunks insisted that he was fine, though, more or less forcing her out of his room. Trunks was honestly grateful for the time alone. It allowed him time to piece together what all had happened to him. He can only think about it for so long before he feels too ill to continue, like his own body was trying to protect him from his memories. He had stubborn sayan determination and continued to try and piece it all together every time Bulma had to duck out. 

Vegeta would visit, too. Sometimes. Trunks could usually smell sweat and dirt coating him, so he probably only visited when he returned from training. When he would visit, he would often just tell Trunks about the sayan race. Sometimes stories about the history, sometimes about the culture. It was a little awkward, but it was nice. Trunks really appreciated it. For the information and what it meant. He was actually looking foreward to getting out so he could start training with his father.


	4. Recovery

He was released at the end of four weeks. He had proven to the staff that he could walk around, was eating solid foods again, and most importantly, his colon looked perfect upon examination. It was nice to be out of the hospital. He was advised to take training slow, so naturally he tried to go all out only to find a problem. He was nowhere near as strong as he had been before Broly kidnapped him. He was pretty emaciated, but the hospital had fixed most of that with careful nutritional management. His body still needed to be built back up. That frustrated him to no end. He couldn’t stop anyone in the state he was currently in. 

As badly as he wanted to devote all of his time to training, his body just could not. He trained his mind instead to keep himself occupied. He designed various robots to build with his mother’s help. Some of them were for fighting, others did chores, some of the more advanced designs were made to help him, and by extension other people, with physical therapy. He was advised to keep up the exercises until he felt normal again. 

When he wasn’t thinking about robotics, he was again thinking about what happened to him. It was finally all falling into place and it made him ill. He couldn’t remember everything, but he had enough to piece together what happened. He was kidnapped and tortured, he was groomed, he was drugged, and he had been raped. The drugs and maybe his own mind prevented him from actually remembering the rape, but the extensive damage to his colon told the story well enough.

It was extremely hard for him to come to terms with. He kept berating himself, asking how this could have happened? How was he not strong enough? But he knew it was in vain. No one could have defeated Broly at that point. Vegeta and Goku both had to train in the time chamber for years to get strong enough. It could have been anyone. But it wasn’t anyone, it was him. He would think about this for hours at a time, then throw himself back into his work. He often felt so ill when he thought about it that he would run to the bathroom. He didn’t vomit every time, but the nausea was almost relentless. 

As the weeks went on, he began to feel more nauseous every day. To the point that it was beginning to be noticed by his family. It sent a red flag up, so they took him back to the hospital. Bulma was worried that it was sepsis, even though he wasn’t showing any signs of it. He tried to put it off as long as he could, but his mother was even more stubborn than his father. They checked him out, then drew up some blood, and then they played the waiting game. It was confirmed quickly, though, that he did not have sepsis, so he was allowed to go back home.

Gohan would come by whenever he could sneak out. He loved to help Trunks build things, as well as helping him out with physical therapy. He was just as smart and kind as Trunks remembered his Gohan being. It hurt a bit, but made him smile all the same. On good days Trunks would even spar with him, because Gohan seemed to know what he needed. 

Gohan also knew what he didn’t need. He brought it up out of curiosity at first, then concern. It was three months after surgery and Trunks was still taking painkillers. 

“I still need them,” Trunks said. He wasn’t exactly lying when he said it. Gohan could tell it wasn’t true though. He gave Trunks a puppy face and asked gently for him to talk to him. Trunks couldn’t say no. He didn’t tell the whole truth about what happened to him either. He skipped the real reason he was in the hospital, but he did tell Gohan about being tortured by Broly. It did kinda help to talk about it. He agreed very reluctantly to start weaning himself off them and maybe get real help.

The nausea had at last tapered off, so they all assumed that it was the painkillers. He was feeling off still. He couldn’t quite place why he felt so off, but there was just something that didn’t feel right with him. It was almost like bloating. There was just something somehow distinctly different about it. He had a bowel surgery, though, so this was probably just a normal part of how he would feel from now on. He had finished his last painkillers off a week or so ago, so it probably had to do with that.


	5. Recovery 2 Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while. I had pretty good momentum I think, but then pharmacology got really difficult. Didn't have much time to do anything other than study. That's over now, though, and the next term is beginning tomorrow. I can't say when the next chapter will be, but it will come eventually. And when it comes, we finally are getting into the Mpreg portion of the story that my wife has long badgered me for.

Gohan’s presence in the house was becoming normal. He was adamant about keeping in close contact so that he could help Trunks through any withdrawal, as well as being someone he could talk to. Trunks almost hated telling Gohan about his problems because a part of his mind couldn’t help but point out every time that this Gohan wasn’t his Gohan. He tried his very hardest to not snap at Gohan, but it still would happen. Every time he did, Gohan responded with only kindness and patience. Trunks would break down crying almost every time. 

Since he had stopped the painkillers, Trunks would spend his days more or less sedentary. He would ghost through kitchen and to the bathroom, but otherwise would be laying down. All his previous fire for wanting to train just melted away as the little pains piled upon each other. His father would try, and Gohan would try. He just couldn't get up. His back was very sore. He felt bloated. He had to pee a whole lot, and he had heartburn to go along wit it. And to top it all off, he had allergies. He was constantly blowing his nose, to the point where it was bleeding and his head was a constant dull ache. The headache, though, could be a part of him stopping the painkillers, he figured. 

Trunks would spend his days more or less sedentary. He would ghost through kitchen and to the bathroom, but otherwise would be laying down. All his previous fire for wanting to train just melted away as the little pains piled upon each other. His father would try, and Gohan would try. He just couldn't get up. He did not tell Gohan. Trunks didn’t want to worry him. His mother, though, was another story. He hadn’t told her. He didn’t have to. She was too clever for that. She could see the changes in his behavior and was more than a little concerned.

“Really, mom, I’m fine. It’s nothing. I’m just not recovering from the surgery like I had hoped.” Trunks tried to soothe, but Bulma had already decided that it was time for a return visit to the hospital. 

“Trunks, that is exactly what I’m worried about. Something from the surgery may have gone wrong.” She countered. It was clear from her tone that this was not a discussion. 

Trunks huffed, not happy. He wanted to argue, but there really was no point. At this point, it was either go willingly or Bulma would have his father come home and literally drag him to there. It was best to make it look like he had decided to go. 

He didn’t hate hospitals. He didn’t even hate all the needles. In his own timeline he was no stranger to being patched up after a fight with the androids. What he hated was the reason he was here. If it had just been Broly beating him within an inch of his life, he would have been fine with that. Now every time they looked at him he felt violated all over again. 

Part of him knew that if he told Bulma that, she wouldn’t make him come here. But the other part was violently opposed to telling his mother that. She already knew. Given by the looks she shot him when she that he wasn’t paying attention, the mix of sheer rage and sympathy for what happened to her baby. It didn’t exactly take a rocket scientist to figure it out, but it certainly didn’t hurt to be one.

On the way, Trunks was sulking. He kept huffing to let Bulma know that he still disagreed with this decision. She ignored it and chatted idly about business and new models of robot that they could be making soon. She would ask for his input on designs every now and then. It did do a rather good job at distracting him from the situation as he worked his brain to help improve the designs. He hardly noticed when they pulled up to the hospital.


	6. Mpreg the beginining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one is so short. This whole fic is going to be reformatted soon. The first few chapters are going to get put into one big one, and then I'm going to combine this with the recovery ones. This also may be a totally scrapped and redone part. I don't have access to my betareader right now so I have no clue what this chapter is like.

He went more or less freely into the lobby with his mother. They brought him up to a room almost immediately due to his mother’s connections. They had him change into a paper gown, drew some blood, and then he was left to wait. To their credit, it was a lovely room that he was stuck in. It was a corner room with windows overlooking the city. While they waited for a doctor, Bulma talked over more designs with him. She really knew how to keep him distracted. At last the doctor did arrive, and did an ultrasound scan of his abdomen. A concerned look crossed her face and she checked the charts before taking a picture of the scan and informing them that she would be back soon. 

As it turns out, soon means hours later, but at least that eased Bulma’s fears that it was something potentially life threatening. Bulma was in and out of the room. Bringing him science magazines and food whenever he seemed to get too bored, as well as talking about designs with him. The doctor arrived back at his room with blood tests in hand and a few others to be a second opinion. The ultrasound machine was pulled out again and they all watched the screen intently. They then went briefly into the hallway, speaking in low tones that Bulma and Trunks couldn’t make out. This whole thing was just making Trunks more frustrated. Why wasn’t anyone telling them anything? As if hearing his annoyance, his doctor reentered the room alone. 

“Mr. Briefs, you are pregnant.” Her tone was unwavering and confident. Trunks stared at her for what seemed like hours, then looked to his mother, who seemed to be equally in shock. He looked back to the doctor and finally formed the question that had been lingering on his tongue. 

“What?”

The doctor had been very patient with them. She even went as far as to pull out the ultrasound machine again and show them where the baby was, it’s beating heart visable on the screen. She gave them the room after they stopped looking at her like she had two heads. 

“I’ll give you a minute, and then we can talk about your options.”

Trunks turned back to his mother, scared and confused. “What does she mean options? What options are there?”

Bulma didn’t know what to say, so she held him close. He clung to her, heart pounding. He couldn’t help but feeling overwhelming nausea. He tried as hard as he could to avoid thinking about how he got pregnant, so he thought about anything else that he could. What would he do with a baby when he got home? If there even was a home when he got back. He looked at his mother. She was his mom, but at the same time, this Bulma was not his mom. He wanted his mom. If he was home right now, he could get one of the androids to kill him. If he was at home, none of this would have happened in the first place. He started crying and clung harder to Bulma. She tried her best to sooth him.

As it turned out, it took a lot longer than a minute for him to come to terms with being pregnant. Just before he fell asleep he pulled at Bulma’s sleeve to get her attention, and in a quite voice said  
“I think tomorrow I’ll be ready to hear my options.”


	7. This Whole Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop here it is. 50 years later. Been busy with vet tech stuff.

In the morning when he woke up, Bulma wasn’t there. He almost panicked, but he caught sight of a note on the sidetable. Bulma was getting breakfast for them from a coffee shop nearby. He smiled slightly. It would be a good way to start the day. He watched some tv while he waited for her to return. 

“Oh, you’re up. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Bulma’s voice came from the doorway. She wrangled it open with one hand as she clutched a bag of food in her mouth and held two coffees in the other. Trunks lept up to help her. He took the food bag from her and helped with the door. They got situated on the bed and shared breakfast and news of the day. Nothing major, just reports on the company. 

“When the doctor comes in to check on you, do you want to hear your options?” Bulma asked gently. She didn’t want to make him feel pushed. 

“Yeah. I think I’m ready. It is weird, but I’m ready.”

Bulma looked relieved. She nodded at him, agreeing that he was ready. Trunks still didn’t feel like him being pregnant was real yet, but he also felt that it wasn’t going to go away so he may as well have his options ahead of him. 

The doctor knocked gently before she came in. She greeted both of them before diving straight into business. “Are you ready to hear your options?”

Trunks almost wanted to hide behind his mother, but fought the urge. “I’m ready.”

The doctor nodded and began. “Our first option is abortion. It is still early enough for us to do that, but by our estimate you don’t have too long left for that. The fetus appears to be 16 weeks along. We stop performing abortions at about 20 weeks unless the fetus is unviable.” 

She looked to them and waited for them to nod before she went on. “Second option is that we wait until the fetus is near full term and perform a cesarean section.”

She again waited for the nod, and then continued, ”Our final option is that we induce labor just as the fetus is strong enough to survive outside of the womb and deliver it naturally. The fetus would need to be held here in the NICU until it is ready to go home.”

Trunks and Bulma nodded to her. “Any questions?” Trunks shook his head, and so did Bulma. “I’ll give you a while to think about it, then.” And with that, she was gone.

“Mom? I didn’t understand any of that.” Trunks stated as soon as the door closed. 

Bulma looked at him, a bit stunned. “Should I go get the doctor?” She asked. He hastily shook his head. Bulma sighed. 

“Alright, so abortion first. Any idea what that is?” Trunks shook his head again. 

“Alright. Abortion is when you end a pregnancy.” He looked confused. “You kill the fetus and remove it.” He looked even more confused with a hint of horror. 

“People do that?” 

“It is a pretty common practice, but you’re a bit farther along than most.”

“What about the other options?”

Bulma looked slightly more worried about those ones. “Well next was waiting until you’re nearly full term and then having a c-section. That is when the baby is surgically removed. They cut open your abdomen and pull the baby out. And waiting until it is almost full term means that we would take it home soon after that.”

That he seemed to at least understand, so he nodded. 

“Alright, and induction. That means you force the body to go into labor. And having a natural delivery means you push it out instead of it being cut out. She said they would do that just as the baby is able to survive, so they would take it immediately and put it in an intensive care unit for babies born too early. It would take a long time to bring it home after that.”

He nodded in understanding at that, too. He was pretty sure which option he wasn’t going to do. The other two he wasn’t sure of. He didn’t want to try and push it out, but he also didn’t like the idea of being cut open again. Trunks wasn’t sure of what to do at all and trying to think was making him feel nauseous.

“What do you think would be best?” he asked, turning to Bulma. 

“Well, if I were you, I would abort it. But that’s me. I think you should think about it. We have time.” She said, patting his arm. Trunks nodded absently. 

“Before I do that, can we go get some food?” Bulma smiled and nodded.

“Let’s go get lunch.”

Over lunch, Trunks was quiet. He seemed a bit shell shocked still. Bulma gave him the space he needed, but was still there in case he wanted to talk. She would occasionally comment on passersby appearances to see if she could draw him in, but he remained quiet. She sighed and let him be. He was facing an extraordinarily hard situation and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it.

As he ate, he was turning over his options mentally. He couldn’t abort it. That felt wrong to him on more levels than he could count. In his timeline there were hardly any children. There was no hope for the future. He couldn’t just get rid of this one, no matter how much it hurt him. The hard part was trying to decide whether he wanted to try and deliver it, or get cut open again. Neither of those options sounded good to him. 

They left the sandwich shop and returned to the hospital. Trunks was quiet until they got back up into the room.

“Can we go home?” He turned to Bulma and asked in a pitiful voice.

“Sure. There’s nothing more we have to do here.”

They called the doctor in and informed her that they were leaving. 

“Uh, I don’t have my final decision yet, but I’m not gonna abort it.” He said to the doctor.

“Alright. Call me up and let me know when you make a decision,” She said, then got the discharge paper ready for them. 

It was an uneventful ride home. Trunks was still quiet, Bulma was chatting casually to fill the silence. When they got home Trunks excused himself to go to his room. He lie down and stared at the ceiling for a long while, not thinking, and drifted off into uneasy sleep.

Trunks found himself laying in a field. He couldn’t remember how he got here, but it was strangely pleasant. The grass was green and there was a body of water somewhere near by. He could hear the gentle lapping of water at the shore line. The sky above him was a bright blue with a few puffy white clouds drifting lazily by. He looked down at himself and was satisfied to see that he was in his favorite outfit. He felt like it had been ruined for some reason, but couldn’t place why. He tried to get up, but was unable to. It felt almost like there was a lead weight in his belly. His brow knit, confused. He tried again to get up. The weight in his abdomen doubled, as did his diameter. Trunks’ eyes widened in sudden panic. The sky above turned dark and he could hear Broly laughing from somewhere in the distance. His abdomen continued expanding and Broly’s laughter drew closer. He thrashed violently trying to get anywhere, but he could not manage a single inch. His belly burst open with a spray of blood and a small green super sayan rose from the viscera. He saw it’s face. It had no pupils. It was angry. It opened it’s mouth to scream and a baby’s cry came out. 

Trunks awoke on the floor, tangled in his bedding. It was bright. Bulma was in his doorway, one hand on the lightswitch and the other cradling baby him to her shoulder. He was crying. Trunks was crying, too. Bulma shushed the baby and walked carefully over to him. 

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah. Nightmare.” he said, subtly implying that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Do you want something to drink?”

Trunks nodded to her. She left, and he began untangling himself from his bedding. He tossed it onto the bed and sat on the edge of a corner. He scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to shake off the remnants of his nightmare. He could still see the horrible blood coated baby bursting out from his abdomen. Bulma knocked gently before she entered, startling him. His head whipped up to her, eyes wide. 

“I got you some orange juice, here.” She handed over a glass. Trunks nodded and muttered out a thanks before chugging down the whole glass. 

He sighed heavily. “Mom? I don’t want to have a c-section.”

Bulma sat next to her son and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Alright. If you want to talk about it, I’m always here for you.”

He nodded but did not elaborate any further. He leaned into Bulma’s side and hung his head down. He fidgeted with the now empty glass in his hands as he did everything he could to ignore his abdomen. He spent a few minutes just leaning against his mother before he finally straightened out. 

“I feel a lot better now. Thanks.” He offered her a small smile and moved to get up. Bulma extended a hand and he took it. He took his glass back down to the kitchen and washed it out. 

“I’m going to head to bed now. If you need me, come and wake me up.” She said, patting his shoulder and walking off. Trunks just noticed the time. It was quite late now, but as he had taken a long nap he was not tired in the least. Trunks looked out the window at the stars when he got an idea. He headed out to the roof and lie down. The view of the city was relaxing. Growing up he had always wondered what the city had looked like before the androids had destroyed everything. Watching the cars go on and hearing the distant bustle of life was extraordinarily soothing. 

Trunks let his eyes flutter closed and just took a minute to relax. Then there was a loud crash that sent him jolting upright again, onto his feet and sword at the ready. There were no androids to be seen. No screaming. He focused in and looked for the source of the sound. It was just a car accident. He fell back down to his knees panting hard and he tried to regain the peace he had found moments ago. It was gone, shattered like that sleek car’s bumper. 

A pained cry tore from his chest and before he realized it he was flying off to the mountains. Flying in his condition was a lot harder than expected. He got to the top of a mountain and collapsed. He punched the ground hard with another cry, the emotions he kept trying to supress getting the better of him. He cried there until he passed out into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
